Das Blut eines Piraten
by Wolvesdawn
Summary: PotC1: Die Inerceptor ist auf der Flucht vor der Black Pearl. Dieser Oneshot beschreibt Wills Gedanken, nachdem ihm klar geworden ist wessen Blut die Piraten wirklich brauchen, um den Fluch zu lösen.


**Das Blut eines Piraten**

Mit voller Wucht schlug Will die flache Hand in der er das alte Medaillon hielt auf den kleinen Holztisch, der zwischen ihm und Elisabeth stand. Die junge Frau zuckte sichtlich zusammen, und sah ihn aus großen, vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen an. Doch nur Sekunden vergingen, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder senkte. Will konnte die Scham und das Schuldbewusstsein in ihrem Gesicht so deutlich erkennen, als würde er die Seiten eines aufgeschlagenen Buches betrachten. Fast hätte er etwas gesagt, alleine schon, um seinen harten Worten von zuvor etwas von ihrer Schärfe zu nehmen, doch bevor er seine Gedanken in Sätze fassen konnte stand die Gouverneurstochter ruckartig auf und verließ beinahe fluchtartig den kleinen Raum.

Einen Moment lang schaute er ihr hinterher, bis die Dunkelheit, die unter Deck der Interceptor vorherrschte, die junge Frau endgültig umhüllt hatte. Dann wanderte sein Blick zurück zu seiner Hand, unter der immer noch dieses unheilvolle Medallion verborgen lag. Will fühlte Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen. _‚Das Blut eines Piraten.'_ Ja, in der Tat. Hatten ihn die letzten Tage wirklich so sehr verändert? Wieder Wanderte sein Blick in den dunklen Gang, in dem Elisabeth verschwunden war. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Niemals würde er Elisabeth auch nur ein Haar krümmen. Sie hatte ihn um Verzeihung gebeten, doch das war etwas, das er ihr nicht gewähren konnte. Sie hatte nichts getan, das er ihr vergeben müsste.

Hätte sie das Medaillon damals nicht an sich genommen, wäre sein Leben wohl von Grund auf anders verlaufen. Getrieben von seiner Abneigung gegen Piraten, hätte Norrington wohl auch nicht davor zurückgeschreckt einen kleinen Jungen ins Gefängnis zu werfen. Damals, als er die Kette samt Anhänger verloren geglaubt hatte war er unendlich traurig gewesen, aber nun wünschte er sich nichts sehnlichster, als dass er sie nie im Leben wieder gesehen hätte. Sein Magen fühlte sich an als hätte er sich zu einem Steinklumpen zusammengezogen. Die Erkenntnis, dass sein Blut gebraucht wurde um den Fluch zu lösen hatte ihn getroffen wie ein Blitz.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn schon früh gelehrt, Recht von Unrecht zu unterscheiden, und die Erkenntnis, dass sein eigener Vater einer von diesen Gesetzlosen, diesen Piraten gewesen war, hatte sein Weltbild schwer erschüttert. Und ausgerechnet Jack Sparrow, seines Zeichens ebenfalls Pirat, hatte ihm dies eröffnet. In seinen Adern floss das Blut eines Piraten. Allein dieser Gedanke brachte sein Herz zum Rasen. Er fühlte unbändige Wut in sich, aber gleichzeitig auch eine unglaubliche Kälte, die sich immer weiter auszubreiten schien. Eine Tatsache, die ihm fast noch mehr Angst machte als alles andere.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich regelrecht, und immer wenn er dachte einen davon ergreifen zu können, verschwand dieser wieder in der grauen Masse. Müde ließ er das Schmuckstück auf dem Tisch liegen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Er wusste nicht einmal genau auf wen er so wütend war. Zum einen war da Jack Sparrow, der ihm als Erster von seinem Vater erzählt hatte, obwohl er Will's Haltung gegenüber Piraten kannte. Er hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht, indem er ihn über seine Pläne im Dunkeln gelassen hatte. Ihn als Druckmittel zu benutzen, um seine eigennützigen Pläne bei diesem Widerling Barbossa durchsetzen zu können. Aber nachdem der junge Mann entschlossen hatte nicht länger bloß Jacks Marionette in diesem perfiden Spiel zu sein und ihn in der Höhle zurück gelassen hatte, brauchte er sich um den ehemaligen Captain der Black Pearl wohl keine Gedanken zu machen.

Dann waren da noch seine Eltern. Er sah die beiden, wie sie sich jedes Mal glücklich in den Armen lagen, wenn sein Vater nach langer Zeit auf See nach Hause kam, und plötzlich fühlte er sich um einen Teil seines Seins betrogen. Er verfluchte sie für das, was sie ihm jahrelang vorgespielt hatten. Das Medaillon und der Brief, den er vor vielen Jahren von seinem Vater als letztes Lebenszeichen erhalten hatte, waren für ihn wie ein Schatz gewesen. Ein Geschenk von seinem Vater. Für ihn, und nur für ihn. Es war eine Art Geheimnis, das nur sie beide geteilt hatten. Aber es war alles nur eine große Lüge gewesen. _„Mein liebster Sohn, verwahre dieses Schmuckstück gut. Gold vergeht nicht, und es wird dich immer daran erinnern, wie sehr ich dich liebe, selbst wenn ich nicht mehr da sein sollte."_

Doch dieses kleine Stück Vergangenheit zerstörte nun seine ganze Zukunft.

Selbst in dem Fall, dass er Elisabeth sicher nach Port Royal zurückbringen konnte, würde er nie wieder in sein altes Leben zurückkehren können. Nichts würde mehr so sein, wie es gewesen war, bevor Jack Sparrow breit grinsend in sein Leben hineinmarschiert war. Und auch Elisabeth würde in ihm für den Rest ihres Lebens nur noch eines sehen: einen Piraten.

Wie hatte seine Mutter nur mit diesem Wissen leben können? Ihm jeden Tag aufs neue zu erzählen, was für ein guter und aufrechter Mann sein Vater war und dass Will ganz nach ihm kommen würde? Oder hatte auch sie es letzen Endes gar nicht gewusst? War auch sie von ihm getäuscht worden? So viele Fragen und keine Antworten.

„Alle Mann an Deck! Sie holen auf!"

Die gebrüllten Worte drangen nur gedämpft in sein Bewusstsein vor, und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er endlich ihren Sinn erkannte. Und plötzlich wusste er auch was er zu tun hatte. Seine Zukunft bestand einzig und allein darin, Elisabeth zurück nach Port Royal zu bringen. Das allein zählte. Was danach war, würde er auf sich zukommen lassen. Wenn es überhaupt ein danach gab. Denn was konnte ein erbärmlich kleines Häufchen von Piraten schon gegen eine Crew von Unsterblichen ausrichten? Entschlossen erhob sich Will von seinem Stuhl und nahm die kleine Lampe in die Hand um sich seinen Weg an Deck zu suchen.

Zurück blieben nur die Dunkelheit und ein kleines goldenes Medaillon, das die Zukunft aller hier an Bord beeinflussen würde.

* * *

Review?? 


End file.
